Shihori
|genre = J-pop, Anisong, Game Song |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Lyricist |active = 2001 - Present |birthplace = Nagoya, }}Shihori is a singer, songwriter, and lyricist. She has also released music under the name Sena (瀬名). Profile *'Real Name': Nakane Shihori (中根しほり) Discography Albums *2006.01.12 Life like a wild flower *2006.12.02 From a Piano Woman Ai Suru Hito (From a Piano Woman あいするひと) *2009.05.05 Remedy for LOVE *2009.05.05 Remedy for LIFE *2009.10.14 Kachou Fuugetsu (花鳥風月 *2012.09.04 Kekkon Koushinkyoku ~Love Forever~ (結婚行進曲〜Long Forever〜) *2015.10.07 Aoi Chou (青い蝶) *2016.03.19 Shihori Share American Dream Project Best Albums *2011.08.10 Crossover (as Sena) Singles *2007.05.23 TSUBASA (as Sena) *2007.12.26 Eternal Fantasy ~Ai wa Sekai ni Amaneku Hana no You ni~ (Eternal Fantasy 〜愛は世界に遍く花のように〜) (as Sena) *2009.06月3 Never End Wonderland (as Sena) *2010.08.29 Shackles of Night *2013.04.13 Ojii-chan no Uta (おじいちゃんのうた) *2016.05.25 Mugen Houteishiki (無限方程式) Songwriting Credits *Idoling!!! - Don't think. Feel!!! (Composition) *Aoba Ringo - Kibou no Uta *Aso Natsuko - Brand new world (Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - Fan Fanfare (Composition) *Ishida Yoko - Hajimaru (Composition) *Ishida Yoko - Thank you from now on (Composition) *Uchida Maaya - Watashi no Stage (Lyrics (Part)) *ELISA - Absolute Perfection (Composition) *ELISA - Soba ni Iru yo (Composition) *ELISA - Millenario (Composition) *ELISA - Story of my love (Composition (Part)) *ELISA - WISH (Composition) *Omori Nichika - Dreaming Mermaid *Ogata Megumi - split the wind (Composition) *Okui Masami - Renka Tairan (Composition) *Sato Hiromi - Natsu no Fantasia (Lyrics, Composition) *Sato Hiromi - Boukyouka ~Mahoroba~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Shiina Hekiru - Miracle Blue (Lyrics, Composition) *sphere - Tenohira ni Yume (Composition) *Takagi Reni - Chocolat Lion (Composition) *Team Syachihoko - Akamiso Blood (Lyrics, Composition) *2AM - Dare ni mo Watasenai yo (Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - Tsuyogari (Lyrics, Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - Candy Girl (Lyrics) *Nanjo Yoshino - Tobu Sakana (Lyrics, Composition) *Nanjo Yoshino - Hikari (Lyrics, Composition) *Nanjo Yoshino - Katarumoa (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Dakara, Arigatou (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Haiiro no Machi e Tsugegu (Lyrics, Composition) *Nanjo Yoshino - Your World (Composition) *Nanjo Yoshino - Latest Page (Lyrics, Composition) *Nomizu Iori - Flame (Lyrics, Composition) *Nomizu Iori - Glory Days (Lyrics, Composition) *Pile - Dream of Princess (Composition, Chorus) *Pile - Densetsu no FLARE (Composition) *Pile - Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI (Composition) *Pile - Hikari Flight (Lyrics) *Pile - Heroic Philia (Lyrics, Composition) *Pile - Vivid vision (Lyrics, Composition) *Buono! - Renai Rider (Composition) *Horie Yui - Kirei na Kaze ga Fuiteiru (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Chinmoku no Kajitsu (Lyrics, Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Dear Dream (Lyrics, Composition, Chorus) *Mizuki Nana - Mysterion (Lyrics, Composition, Chorus) *Mizuki Nana - Sacred Force (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Hoshikuzu Symphony (Lyrics, Composition, Chorus) *Mizuki Nana - Ladyspiker (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Glorious Break (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Koi Uta. (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Antiphona (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - WAKE UP THE SOULS (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Poison Lily (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - BLUE ROSE (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - WHAT YOU WANT (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Hungry Hungry (Lyrics) *Minase Inori - Koi Seyo Otome (Lyrics, Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Summer Vacation (Lyrics, Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Watashi... Mimamotteruyo! (Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Glory! (Lyrics) *Mimori Suzuko - Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! (Lyrics) *Mimori Suzuko - Jounetsu Da DanDan (Lyrics) *Mimori Suzuko - Spinning Star (Lyrics) *Momoiro Clover Z - GOUNN *Momoiro Clover Z - My Dear Fellow (Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Seishunfu (Composition) *Yuuki Aira - Tales of Flame (Lyrics, Composition) *Yuuki Aira - Swear (Lyrics, Composition) *Yuuki Aira - Epilogue of Symphony (Lyrics) *Yuuki Aira - SNOW VEIL POLKA (Lyrics) *Yonekura Chihiro - Miracle Voyager (Lyrics) *Rita - Spica (Composition) *Rita - Kagayaki no Mirai (Lyrics, Composition) *Rita - Every My Dear (Lyrics, Composition) *Rita - Kaze no Fuku Hou e (Composition) *Ray - Lovely Storm (Lyrics) *Ray - Brand new sky (Lyrics) External Links *Website *Twitter *Facebook Category:September Births Category:Female Category:Composer Category:Soloists